


Tylko Twój

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Happy Ending, Krew, M/M, Rape, ból, tortury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wpadł w pułapkę zastawioną przez demony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko Twój

**Author's Note:**

> Efekt mrocznej nocnej fazy kilka lat temu.

Przez okna zabite częściowo przegniłymi już deskami wpadały resztki czerwonych promieni zachodzącego słońca. Krzywo zwisający z sufitu, ogromny, metalowy wiatrak skrzypiąc niemiłosiernie kręcił się wolno, jakby odmierzając czas. W starej opuszczonej hali cichą pracę wentylatora przerwał przeraźliwy krzyk.

\- Ha ha ha! - przeciągnął jeszcze raz ostrzem po napiętej skórze swojej ofiary. Świerza krew spływała powoli pokrywając szkarłatem zaschnięte już starsze rany. - Powiedz... gdzie on jest?  
\- Ugryź mnie! - Dean splunął na demona, wypluwając część krwi jaka została po ostatnim ciosie.  
\- Wiesz, że im szybciej to załatwimy tym szybciej będę mógł Cię zabić. - Demon chwycił go za twarz ściskając mocno. - Zrób nam obu przysługę i skończ to już... chyba, że chcesz dostarczyć mi jeszcze trochę rozrywki?  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie śmieciu! - wysapał i szarpnął łańcuchami chcąc uwolnić się od jego dłoni.  
Metalowe drzwi zaskrzypiały kiedy do hali wszedł drugi demon.  
\- Jak się dzisiaj czuje nasz Zuch? - klepnął go niby przyjacielsko w policzek.  
\- Chyba byłem dla niego niedobry... - jeździł ostrzem po jego ramieniu od czasu do czasu nakłuwając lekko - Myślę, że potrzebuje odrobiny czułości...  
Nowo przybyły uśmiechnął się paskudnie i wolnym krokiem przystąpił do przykutego łowcy. Powoli przesunął dłonią po jego nagim zakrwawionym torsie.  
\- Chyba masz rację. - jego dłoń zsuwała się coraz niżej. Oczy zakładnika rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Dean zaczął szarpać się raniąc czerwone już i tak nadgarstki zdzierając je do krwi. - Oh... spokojnie. Przecież nie zrobię Ci nic złego... - Zacisnął dłoń na jego przyrodzeniu, powoli zaczynając je masować.  
\- Nie! - zacharczał – Nie! - Starał się uwolnić ręce, ale tylko jeszcze bardziej je ranił. Demon który wcześniej ciął go, usiadł teraz na metalowym stołku, i bawiąc się nożem obserwował poczynania pobratymca. Przybrał ciało mężczyzny którego ubranie świadczyło o poważnej pracy. Białą koszulę mimo podwiniętych rękawów znaczyły czerwone smugi powstałe podczas przesłuchania, w przeciwieństwie do tego który teraz zajmował się Łowcą. Tamten był niższy, wyglądał jak członek gangu. Łysą czaszkę znaczyła blizna, a jego oczy pokazywały, że był już dosyć starym demonem.  
\- Nie podobał Ci się mój kolega... - drugą dłonią chwycił go za włosy, tak, aby nie mógł się mocniej szarpać. - Zobaczysz... zaraz zmienisz zdanie... - wyciągnął nóż i szybkim ruchem przeciął poplamione spodnie Łowcy, które opadły na mokrą podłogę. Odłożył nóż i przez zamek spodni wyciągnął swojego członka.  
\- Nie! Co ty robisz?! - Dean nie wierzył w to co się dzieje. To miał być prosty plan. Szybka robota jakich wiele. Poszedł sam, dla jednego demona nie warto było budzić brata. Wpadł w zasadzkę jak zwykły człowiek. Nie dochodziło do niego, że jest tu już drugi dzień w dodatku zwykłe polowanie zmieniło się w najgorszy koszmar. Nie, nawet jego koszmary nie zakładały takiego scenariusza. - Nie dotykaj mnie! - Wywarczał.  
\- Ohhh... nie bądź takim świętoszkiem. - Zaczął ocierać się o niego, jedną dłonią przyciskał swój członek do jego uda poruszając się coraz szybciej, drugą zaś chwycił go mocniej za szyję. Odchylił mu głowę do tyłu i wpił się w jego szyję, zostawiając na niej ślady śliny, wędrujące po jego szczęce w kierunku ust, które w coraz większą rozpaczą próbowały się odsunąć jak najdalej. Po chwili która w jego głowie ciągnęła się w nieskończoność poczuł na swojej nodze coś ciepłego i wilgotnego. Demon oparł się na nim, z gardła wydarł mu się chrypiący jęk. - Słodziutki jesteś...  
Jego partner wstał i podszedł do łańcucha. Obniżył go tak, że Dean upadł na kolana. Jego związane nad głową ręce mogły w końcu zgiąć się odrobinę. Miał zamknięte oczy i starał się nie myśleć o tym co się dzieje. Tym razem podszedł do niego jego początkowy oprawca.  
\- Widzę, że się polubiliście. - Dean nie patrzył na niego. Usłyszał tylko dźwięk odpinanego zamka. Łysy szarpnął go za włosy i przytrzymywał mu głowę kiedy drugi mężczyzna zbliżał się do niego. Oczy Łowcy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej z przerażeniem. - Czyżbym w końcu widział prawdziwy strach? - Zaśmiał się gardłowo. - Nie martw się. To będzie czysta przyjemność... dla pewności jednak – przytknął mu nóż do gardła – nie radzę Ci gryźć.  
Po tych słowach wepchnął mu swój członek go gardła. Łowca zaczął się krztusić, kiedy w jego ustach coraz szybciej poruszał się oprawca. Nie mógł już oddychać, kiedy jego usta zalała słona, lepka ciecz. Nagle uścisk na jego włosach puścił, a jego głowa luźno opadła. Dyszał ciężko wypluwając resztki spermy zmieszanej ze śliną, i po chwili po prostu zwymiotował.  
\- Może zatrzymamy Cię na dłużej? Jak myślisz? - zwrócił się do kolegi. - Będzie z Tobą mnóstwo zabawy. - Łańcuch spadł na ziemię i Łowca w ostatniej chwili osłonił twarz, aby nie uderzyć w metalową podłogę. - Wystarczy tej zabawy. - Nożem rozciął mu bokserki i klęknął za nim. - Będziesz mój. - Dean już czuł jak jego biodra zaczynają przylegać do jego pośladków kiedy rozbłysło błękitne światło.  
\- On jest mój. - Zanim Dean zorientował się co się dzieje, obok jego twarzy padły dwa martwe ciała demonów. Nie miał siły podnieść głowy. Dopiero czyjeś silne ramiona oderwały jego ręce od podłoża i pozwoliły prosto klęknąć.  
\- Castiel? - Dean po prostu opadł na niego wykończony.  
\- Nie mogłem Cię znaleźć... - Położył mu dłoń na czole, a rany Łowcy zaczęły się powoli zasklepiać. - Ale teraz jesteś tylko mój... - Zdjął łańcuch z jego rąk i położył je delikatnie. Dotknął jego policzka zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. - Tylko mój... - po czym zatopił się czule w jego ustach. Winchester odwzajemnił łapczywie pocałunek i mocniej wciskając się w obejmujące go ramiona. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się naprawdę bezpiecznie.  
Zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę, drżącymi rękami, w końcu Anioł odsunął je i sam postanowił się tym zająć. Kiedy tylko pozbył się ubrania Łowca przylgnął do jego nagiego ciała, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Chciał natychmiast zapomnieć o tym co się stało. Koszmar zatrzeć czymś nad czym miał kontrolę. Odsunął się kawałek i bardziej już opanowanymi dłońmi zsunął spodnie anioła. Nie myśląc wiele nachylił się i wziął do ust jego penisa. Chciał zatrzeć poprzedni smak, liżąc go. Wzdrygnął się czując na plecach jego dłoń, ale po chwili wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi. Jego dłonie głaskały go i masowały po plecach kiedy ich właściciel dyszał coraz głośniej. - Dean...  
Nie potrzebował więcej, przestał ssać, wstał i przysunął się do bruneta. Powoli usiadł na nim naprowadzając jego wilgotną jeszcze od śliny męskość na właściwe miejsce. Kiedy złączyli się w jedno ciało, z ich gardeł na raz wyrwały się ciche jęki. Łowca oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i całym ciałem przylgnął do niego, podczas gdy jego biodra ruszały się coraz rytmiczniej i szybciej. Jego przyrodzenie ocierało się o twardy brzuch wybawcy. Dłonie obejmujące go dawały mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ciepło jakie czuł bijące od ciała anioła było obietnicą. Wszystkie złe rzeczy nie miały dostępu kiedy otaczało go czyste dobro. Jęknął ostatni raz i poczuł jak w jego wnętrzu rozlewa się ciepło, dokładnie w momencie kiedy spuścił się na ich nagie ciała. Opadł niczym szmaciana lalka po odcięciu jej wszystkich sznurków. Zanim stracił przytomność usłyszał jeszcze cichy szept przy swoim uchu  
\- Jesteś tylko mój.  
\- Tylko Twój.


End file.
